Vampire Season Five: Insight
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: A strange figure has stolen a relic from a tomb in Egypt. What could the figure want, and could it have something to do with the vampires that have appeared?
1. Prologue

Hello, great people! I decided to start a new vampire story, after the gang and Kairi's father, Parou, defeated Zorc, the Dark One in Hell's Gate. Now, a new and more powerful legion of vampires is headed towards Domino, but why? Does it have something to do with Hell's Gate? Read onward, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my two OCs, Kairi and Parou. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you, and _arigato_. (bows)

-**Cairo, Egypt**-

A cloaked figure made its way towards a tomb that was sealed off by a large stone tablet. The figure's hands glowed bright red, and the tablet moved out of the way. Its cloak swept across the ground, and the figure proceeded into the tomb. The stranger knew that the tomb contained traps, but it knew how to avoid them. It looked down over a maze, and saw a violet pit, the Pit of Shadows. The figure started with its right foot, for it knew that it meant respect to a pharaoh by walking with the right foot first, since it was near the heart. The statues that blocked the way stopped, and let him through.

The figure looked over, and saw a golden coffin lying on the ground. It lifted the lid, and saw that there was nothing in it. All that was inside was a golden box with the Eye of Ra on the front. Swiftly and silently, the figure took the box, grinning evilly. Large demonic wings protruded from its back, and it flew out of the tomb, laughing.

"Stop, thief!" a guard yelled to the flying figure, but all the stranger did was toss a glittering powder onto the guards, and they fell to the sand, unconscious.

"That was too easy," the figure laughed, flying off into the night sky.

-**Domino City**-

"Is something wrong, Pharaoh?" Yugi Moto asked his yami, via mind link.

"It's nothing, Yugi," the former pharaoh replied, shaking his head. "I just thought that I felt something in Egypt."

"I see," Yugi whispered as they came out of their mind link, Yami standing beside his hikari. (The yamis have their own bodies.) Their friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Brian Berg, and Kairi Lumina came towards them, in front of the Kame Turtle Game Shop. Kairi's father, Parou, came with them as well.

"Hey, guys," Joey whispered, a worried look on his pale face.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked, and the others nodded glumly.

"It seems that a thief has stolen something in a tomb in Cairo," Kairi explained, her crimson red eyes glistening with tears. "The tomb hasn't been identified yet, but we'll keep in touch."

"Of course," Parou pointed out, his blue hair flowing in the breeze. "It could have been your tomb, Pharaoh."

"Who would want to steal something out of _my_ tomb?" Yami wondered, the sun shining down on them.

-**Meanwhile**-

"Now that I have this," the figure whispered, holding up the golden box to the light. "I can control the world, but first, I have to find the Items." The figure chuckled, and walked off, carrying the box, the Eye of Ra glowing.

Who is this figure, and what does it want with the Items? Find out in chapter two, One Down, Six to Go.

Review, please!


	2. One Down, Six to Go

The second chapter of Vampire Insights is now underway! It seems that the stranger wants to have the Millennium Items, but why? What does it want with them? Is the gang all part of a prophecy? Read onward and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"So, why would someone want to steal something from Egypt?" Brian asked, turning towards Yami, tossing his head. "I mean, we defeated Zorc, and he can't be resurrected from Hell. What could this mean?"

"I'm not sure, Guardian," Yami replied, holding up the sword the half demon, Inuyasha, gave him not so long ago. "It seems that we may play an important role in this strange mystery."

"Perhaps you're right, my pharaoh," the guardian and protector whispered, placing his left fist into his right hand, his head bowed. Kairi, Parou, and Joey entered the room of the game shop, looking worried.

"Did you find anything out?" Yami asked, looking up at them. Kairi shook her head quickly, and made her way towards the pharaoh.

"Don't you worry, guys," Joey comforted, punching the air. "We'll keep trying."

"I'm sure that we'll find something sooner or later," Parou pointed out, his green eyes closing before they walked out. Brian still looked down at his hands, stood up, and walked out of the room, his eyes glistening. _Could we possibly play a role, just like the Pharaoh said,_ he thought, leaning against the wall. _I know that we'll keep our king safe. Maybe. _

-**Meanwhile**-

Yami Bakura made his way down a dark alley, the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"So, it seems that another thief is in this city," he muttered, clenching his fists. "I'll have to change that."

"Oh, you won't do anything," whispered a voice in the shadows. Yami Bakura whirled around, but saw no one there. "All you will do is hand over your Ring, or else."

"Me? Hand over my Ring?" Bakura asked sarcastically. "Don't make me laugh. Really, you don't know the first thing of thievery."

"Don't I?" the voice replied, stepping out of the shadows, revealing the cloaked thief. "I can take that Ring around your neck away from you in an instant." With that, the thief rushed around the Thief King, in circles until there was a cloud of dust. Confused, Yami Bakura looked around, in search of the thief. When the dust settled, the Millennium Ring was gone.

"What?" Yami Bakura shouted, looking down at where the Ring was. "That's not possible!"

-**Domino Cliffs**-

"That was easier than the last stealing," the figure laughed, placing the ring inside of the box. "Now then, to find the others, and to achieve the ultimate goal." The wind whipped the cloak as the figure grinned beneath the cloak.

What will happen as the thief searches for the other Items? Who will be the next victim? Find out in chapter three, A Rod Missing.

Review please.


	3. A Rod Missing

The third chapter of Vampire Insight is now underway! It seems that the mysterious thief has taken Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring. Who will his next victim be in his strange thievery? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

"That was one of the easiest thieveries that I've ever done," the figure laughed, holding the golden box, opening it to reveal the Millennium Ring. He looked out at the city, and closed the box, muttering about his next steal. "Now, I should steal the mind controlling Item, the Millennium Rod. Who wields it, I wonder?" Chuckling, he flew off into the night, his form changing.

When the figure landed, he now took the form of a small boy with long raven hair and grey eyes. He wore a long, striped shirt, an orange vest over the shirt, and jeans and tennis shoes. He was Mokuba Kaiba, and he had to get rid of the real Mokuba, or else someone will find out that the thief is a phony Mokuba. He saw the real Mokuba racing towards him, and he smiled wickedly.

"What in the-?" Mokuba asked, seeing the other Mokuba in front of him, smiling. "Who are you?"

"Can't you tell?" the thief asked in Mokuba's voice. "I'm Mokuba."

"Wait, how can you be me?" the real Mokuba asked, stepping forward. That was a mistake, for the thief grasped the boy's head, and tossed him into a garbage can near Kaiba Corp.

"Now, to find the Rod," the thief muttered, rushing into the building.

-**Inside Kaiba Corp.**-

"What do you mean an ancient relic was stolen from Egypt?" Kaiba yelled furiously into the phone, where Brian was speaking with him.

"It's true, Kaiba," Brian replied, sighing on the other line. "I saw it on the news last night. It seems that the thief is famous, so you might want to be careful. There may be more information later."

"Good day, Berg," Kaiba muttered before hanging up the phone. The thief, disguised as Mokuba, paraded into the room.

"Who was that, Seto?" the fake Mokuba asked, peering at Kaiba with his grey eyes.

"Just Brian Berg," Kaiba replied, not looking up from his laptop. "He just told me some nonsense about a thief."

"You don't say?" the thief inquired in his own voice. His form changed once more to the thief, cloak and all. "Now, hand over the Millennium Rod, now!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked, but the thief grabbed hold of the CEO's head firmly. "Hey, put me down, you freak!"

"I won't until you give me the Rod," the thief replied harshly, tightening his grip on the CEO. Kaiba screamed in pain.

"Alright, I'll show you," he finally gave in. "Just put me down!" The thief did as the CEO requested, and Kaiba led the way to an underground safe, where he usually kept his deck. He put in a combination, and the door to a small safe opened. Inside were the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Eye.

"How nice," the thief chuckled. "Two Items in one safe. Perfect." He swiftly took both Items, and placed them into the cloak, smiling.

"Good day, sir," Kaiba muttered as the thief vanished in a puff of smoke. Knowing Kaiba, he didn't believe in that sort of trickery, or did he, and just didn't show it?

-**Domino Cliffs**-

"Three down, four to go," the thief whispered, placing both the Rod and the Eye into the box. "How nice."

What will happen as the thief strikes again to retrieve the other Items? Find out in chapter four, A Stolen Necklace.

Review, please.


	4. Necklace Stolen

The fourth chapter of Vampire Insight is now underway! It seems that the thief has taken both the Rod and the Eye from that CEO, Kaiba. Who is the one who has the Millennium Necklace taken from them? Read on, and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. _Domo arigato_, very.

-**Domino Museum**-

"Ishizu, is something wrong?" Marik Ishtar asked his sister, Ishizu Ishtar as the Millennium Necklace glowed brightly. Ishizu shook her head heavily, and sighed.

"I am afraid that we are in the presence of a great evil," she replied, the Necklace's glow fading. "An evil so great that even the Pharaoh cannot defeat it."

"What could this mean?" Marik inquired, placing his arm around his sister.

"I'm not sure, my brother," the Egyptian sighed, her navy blue eyes closing deeply. "I am afraid that was all the Necklace was all to reveal to me."

"I see," Marik whispered, walking off to the Egyptian gallery of the museum. He looked to his left, and noticed the Tablet of Lost Memories, with the pharaoh, Atemu, and Guardian Seto playing a Shadow Game. This also showed the Egyptian Gods: Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk. _I am afraid that the same evil the beheld Egypt is here again_, Marik thought, his violet eyes glistening. _I just hope that the Pharaoh has what it takes to defeat it. _A cold laugh drew his attention from the tablet. He looked up, and saw the cloaked figure on suction cups, hanging above the Egyptian. Marik's eyes filled with fright.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered, beginning to back away. The figure leapt down off his hanging post, and proceeded towards Marik.

"I'm looking for an Item of some sort," the figure hissed, drawing a small blade from the sheath around his waist. "A Millennium Item, per se."

"What!" Marik yelled, nearly jumping up a foot into the air. "You shall never get your hands on the Millennium Items! Unless…"

"Unless I've already got a hold of a few Items," the figure finished, holding up the golden box. Marik's eyes grew wider, bulging like balloons.

"You didn't!" the Egyptian whimpered, staring at the Eye of Ra on the glistening box. "How dare you disrespect the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh!"

"Nameless Pharaoh, you say?" the thief grinned, although Marik couldn't see it from beneath the cloak. "I know all about this pharaoh, more than you, my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He turned to make his way towards Ishizu, but Marik blocked the entrance.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through me!" Marik barked, but the thief just smiled, and began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You, you insolent fool," the figure replied, his concealed hands glowing bright red. The same light outlined the Egyptian, and he flew up into the air, hitting the ceiling, hard. The stranger lowered the Egyptian, who was now unconscious, to the marble floor. His form changed again to Marik, and the false Egyptian pushed the real Marik aside, into a broom closet.

"Marik, is something wrong?" Ishizu asked the thief, who smiled.

"No, sister," the fake Marik replied, taking hold of the Millennium Necklace. "Everything's just fine." He unhooked the Necklace, and placed it in his pocket. Ishizu felt her neck, and looked up at the phony.

"Marik, what did you do?" she yelped, staring into the thief's harsh, violet eyes. A cold laugh escaped the phony's mouth.

"I'm just borrowing this, Ishtar!" he replied, racing out of the museum, leaving a shocked Ishizu standing there, a cold hand still on her neck. _That wasn't my brother_, she thought, shaking her head sadly.

-**Domino Cliffs**-

"My, this is fun!" the thief laughed, placing the Necklace along with the other Items. "Four down, three to go. Now, who to choose?" He leaned back onto the ridge, and looked up at the sky, a lone bird flying up near the clouds. A deformed figure landed in front of the thief, large demonic wings, covered with blood, protruding from its back.

"Well, how is your pilgrimage going, my master?" the new stranger asked, fanged teeth appearing when it smiled.

"It's going well, Lukara," the thief replied to the vampire, closing the box. "I am just about done, and we can finally achieve what our master achieved ten millennia ago." The vampire bowed, grinning evilly, and took off, the thief setting the box on a small rock, surrounded in shadow. _Soon, this city shall be ours,_ he thought, leaning back once more. _As will the Pharaoh and his little friends. _

Who's next on the thief's list? Find out in chapter five!

Review, please!


	5. Explosion

The fifth chapter of Vampire Insight is now underway! The thief has almost every Millennium Item, except three. The Millennium Scale, Key, and last but not least, the Puzzle. What will he go after now? Read on, and find out. (reads kilnorc's review) Oh, no. The world is going to end! Run! (races round madly, screaming)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my vampire saga. Thank you.

It was dark when the thief set out again, in search of the Items. Why did it take so long for him to search for the Items? Luckily, he had the Millennium Ring around his neck to ease his search.

"Now, Millennium Ring, show me where the next Item lies," the thief whispered to the golden relic, which then pointed to the left with two of the spikes. "It seems that I have two Items to find now. This should be fun." His wings pulled out of his back, and he took off into the night air, the glow of the Ring spreading through the skies like sunlight.

-**Domino Museum**-

"So, you say that Marik stole your Millennium Necklace?" a man in a turban asked Ishizu calmly, his blue eyes gleaming like portals. Ishizu nodded glumly, her navy blue eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, but he has never acted like that before," she replied, bowing her head. "That wasn't my brother, Shadi. I could tell."

"So, you just let him get away with taking your Necklace?" Shadi inquired, the Millennium Key hanging from his neck. Ishizu nodded again, her black hair covering her eyes. Shadi placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her head to his eye level. Ishizu turned away from the five thousand year old spirit, her eyes glistening with crystal tears.

-**Outside**-

The thief had appeared in front of the white building, holding a small grenade in his left hand. Pulling out the string, he threw it at the wall near the Egyptian exhibit. A small grin spread across the figure's concealed face.

KABOOM!

A large explosion, along with smoke and dust filled the museum air, both Shadi and Ishizu choking from the toxic air.

"Well, well," said a voice, a laugh accompanying it. "What do we have here? A five thousand year old spirit, and an Egyptian witch. I've already taken something from you, but not you, Shadi."

"I know of you," Shadi whispered as the figure landed in front of them, the smoke beginning to fade. He held up the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scale for protection.

"You think that will protect you, fool?" the thief laughed, taking hold of his blade's hilt. "Well, you thought wrong." He pulled out the blade, and slashed at Shadi's neck. It just went right through him.

"You can't hurt me," Shadi whispered. "I'm a spirit, so that means you can't kill me."

"Oh, can't I?" the thief laughed again, the blade beginning to glow. He slashed at Shadi again, and it worked. The spirit's head fell onto the floor, turban and all still attached. Ishizu screamed and backed away as the thief placed both the Key and Scale into his cloak.

"Six down," he muttered, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "And only one to go."

Oh, dear. Shadi go bye-bye. What will happen to the gang as the thief sets his sights on the Puzzle? Who is the thief, anyway? Find out in chapter six, Revealing of the Master.

Review please!


	6. Revealing of the Master

The sixth chapter of Vampire Insight is now underway! It's time to reveal the identity of the thief, at last! Anyway, he's now after the Puzzle after killing Shadi off. (Sorry, kilnorc.) What will happen as the thief goes after the gang? Read on, and be amazed!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the vampire saga. Thank you.

"Did everything go well, my master?" Lukara asked the thief, bowing before him. The stranger placed the Scale and Key into the box, which now began to glow.

"It craves the Puzzle now," the thief laughed, pulling his wings out. "I shall do this alone. After all, I know the Pharaoh from five thousand years ago." Lukara bowed once more before allowing his master to fly off into the air, towards the game shop.

"Good luck," the vampire whispered.

-**Inside the Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

"Do you guys feel something?" Kairi whispered, trembling. Parou raced over to her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"You're the only one who can tell us, Kairi," he replied, kissing her cheek. Kairi pulled away, blushing.

"Dad, stop it!" she yelped, before continuing. "Anyway, I'm afraid that something powerful is headed our way."

"What could it be?" Yami asked, gripping the Puzzle. "I sense it as well." A man in a red kimono entered the shop, his yellow eyes gleaming. He had long white hair, and white dog ears on top of his head.

"Hey, Inuyasha," the Pharaoh greeted, bowing at the half demon. "How are Kagome and Shippo?"

"They're fine," Inuyasha replied, sitting down while glancing at Kairi. "Something wrong?" Kairi nodded, and looked down at the floor.

-**Outside the game shop**-

The thief folded his wings into his back, and pulled out a grenade. Grinning, he tossed it at the wall of the game shop. A large explosion filled the night air, but the gang was safe, thanks to Inuyasha and Yami, holding the smoke back with their swords.

"What was that?" Kairi coughed, her eyes filled with tears from the smoke. The rest of them couldn't reply as the thief made his appearance from the smoke.

"Who are you?" Yami choked, the thief walking over to the pharaoh.

"You should recognize me, pharaoh," the thief replied, lowering his hood. It revealed a young man with brown hair, and blue green eyes. Suddenly, his eyes changed from blue green to yellow in an instant.

"Brian?" Kairi asked, tears flowing from her eyes at their former friend. "How could you? You betrayed the Pharaoh, and abandoned your guardianship! Why?"

"Why?" the evil Brian chuckled. "You shouldn't speak to your former master, Kairi. Or should I say, Kairma?" Kairi stepped back into her father, her fist clenched near her heart.

"Isn't that your spirit's name?" Joey asked, recalling her transformation before.

"It's also my real name," Kairi replied, the group staring wide eyed. "I changed it to Kairi to make sure that no one will find out about my spirit."

"Now, Pharaoh," Brian threatened. "Hand over your Puzzle, and no one will get hurt!"

"Never, Guardian!" Yami yelled, backing away. The Puzzle began to glow brightly, and they were transported out of the game shop. They were now in a rolling field, the grass whipping around in the wind. "You dare betray me, and face the consequences!" Brian laughed evilly, and stared into both Yami and Yugi's indigo eyes.

"Very well," he muttered, violet shadows rising up from the ground. "We do this the hard way, then." A Shadow Game had begun.

Oh, dear. It seems that Brian has betrayed his friends, but why? Find out in chapter seven, Explanations.

Review please!


	7. Explanations

The seventh chapter of Vampire Insight is now underway! Being that my computer at home is being stupid, I can now only do chapters at school. (growls) Anyway, why has Brian betrayed his pharaoh and friends? Find out in this chapter. (mutters) Baka computer…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and vampire saga. Thank you.

The violet shadows surrounded the group, and formed into a dome. Brian just stood opposite of the group, grinning mercilessly. He pulled out a blood covered blade from the sheath that looped around his waist, and held it up for all to see. He then pulled out the golden box, and he continued to grin.

"You see this blade?" he asked, his yellow eyes glowing amongst the shadows. "I used this blade to kill Shadi, the so called 'Keeper of the Items.' He was easy to deal with. Didn't put too much of a fight." Kairi stared at the blade, the very blade that he used to murder her mother. She could never forget the crocked smile on his deformed face when Parou controlled him a few years ago. Yami noticed her sorrowful look at the blade, and pulled out his sword.

"Why did you turn on us, Brian?" he inquired, raising his sword. Brian just laughed evilly, his yellow eyes becoming red.

"You really are pathetic, Pharaoh," the villain laughed, placing the blade back into the sheath. "I'm not the Brian you used to know. I've changed ever since I stole the Millennium Case, which can hold all seven Millennium Items. With it, I can achieve ultimate power. All I need to complete it is your Puzzle." Yami gripped the Item around his neck tightly, nearly appearing to break it.

"You'll never get your hands on this," he muttered, gripping his sword. "I'll make sure that the light in you will be brought out!" Brian laughed again, but it became colder, and eviler.

"I told you, I'm not the Brian you once knew," he roared, appearing in front of Yugi. He grabbed the boy, and placed the blade underneath his chin. "Make one false move, and your hikari gets killed." Yami looked into Yugi's fearful eyes, and lowered his sword.

"Are you nuts?" Inuyasha yelled, racing up to Brian, and slashed at his left arm, which caused him to drop the blade. "Yugi, run!" Brian just gripped Yugi tighter, smiling devilishly.

"If you just hand over your Puzzle," he offered, his left hand outstretched. "I won't harm little Yugi. If you don't I'll make sure that he dies a slow, painful death. Choose wisely, Pharaoh, for my patience is thin."

What will happen to Yami as he decides what to do? Should he hand over the Puzzle, or not? If he doesn't, he lets Yugi get killed. Find out in chapter eight, False Propositions.

Review, please.


	8. False Propositions

The eighth chapter of Vampire Insight is now underway! Don't worry, kilnorc. All will be explained in this chapter. What will the Pharaoh's decision be? Hand over the Puzzle, or have his hikari killed for his own selfishness? Read on, and find out in this nerve-gripping chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Choose wisely, Pharaoh," Brian grinned evilly, gripping Yugi around his neck. "You either give me the Puzzle, or I let Yugi spew blood." Yami hesitated, and gripped the chain that the Puzzle hung from.

"I won't give my puzzle," he replied, stepping back. Brian grinned even wider.

"Very well," he laughed, pressing the blade against the boy's neck. "He dies." Suddenly, Kairi leapt into the air, and kicked Brian right in the face, releasing Yugi from his grip.

"Thanks, Kairi," Yugi thanked, gasping for air. He raced into the Pharaoh's arms, embracing him tightly. Brian, his face red from the hard blow, faced Kairi with anger and hatred.

"You insolent fool!" he roared, holding up the blade once more. "I'll make sure that you die right here, right now!"

"Bring it, Anubis!" Kairi replied, the others staring wide-eyed at her remark. She smiled as Brian became a man with yellow hair, and he wore a long black cape and tan shoulder pads. He had piercing eyes, and grinned evilly.

"So it was you behind all this!" Yami yelled, staring into the man's cold eyes. "The Egyptian Lord of the Dead, Anubis."

"I am pleased that you remember me after all these years, my pharaoh," Anubis growled. "I have taken control of your friend until that girl finally broke through to the true master."

"What have you done to Brian, you fiend?" Kairi yelled, pulling out her cutlass.

"He is watching us right now, in the Shadow Realm, you fool," the Lord of the Dead replied, grinning. "I took control of his lifeless body for the time being. Now, I can destroy you fully. I don't need the Puzzle to complete the Millennium Case. I have this!" He held up a blue pyramid that hung around his neck.

"The Pyramid of Light," Yugi remembered. "I saw that in the Domino Museum with Tea."

"Correct, mortal," Anubis replied, letting the pyramid swing back down into its position. "Now, I can achieve the ultimate goal, and destroy the world."

"We won't let that happen," Kairi whispered, raising her cutlass. The ultimate battle had begun.

Find out who will win or lose in this epic battle in chapter nine.

Review, please.


	9. The Ultimate Battle

The ninth chapter of Vampire Insight is now underway! Anubis, the Egyptian Lord of the Dead has returned! All shall be explained as how he made Brian disappear into the Shadow Realm, and how he returned to Earth. Enjoy, and be wowed!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The violet shadows tossed about, moving as if though on the wings of winds. Anubis stared hard into the group's eyes, chuckling evilly. Kairi held her cutlass, her red eyes glowing with rage and hatred. The Millennium Case glowed brightly amongst the shadows of the Shadow Realm. Somewhere, Kairi thought that she heard Brian, calling out to them faintly.

"Alright, Anubis," she muttered, raising her cutlass. "How did you send Brian to the Shadow Realm?" Anubis lifted up the Pyramid of Light, and grinned.

"I used this, foolish mortal," the villain laughed, the red sphere glowing. "I first controlled him to steal the Millennium Case, as well as the other Items. Then, while he was weak with exhaustion, I sent him to the Shadow Realm, and took control of his body." Yami was shocked, as was Inuyasha.

"Why did you do it?" Yami roared, shaking his fist. "And how did you come back after I defeated you?" Anubis laughed again, although it sounded colder.

"How did I come back, you ask?" he chuckled. "It's just that simple, isn't it? I had Brian bring me back. I promised him wealth and power beyond his wildest dreams. He refused at first, but then I controlled him."

"That's why we didn't see him for two days," Kairi remembered, racing up to Anubis and slashing at him. "This is for Brian! When we defeat you, we'll get him back after the shadows disappear." Inuyasha and Yami followed her lead, while Yugi and Joey summoned monsters from their decks to attack the lord of the dead.

"This is for all that you've done to Egypt, Anubis!" Yami cried, slashing at Anubis' chest. The Millennium Case fell from his hand, and landed on the ground. This gave Kairi the chance to grab it before Anubis did. She tucked it away into her jacket. She then pulled out a white flute from her pocket. Placing her sword into the sheath, she played a small tune on the flute. A bright light began headed their way, brighter than a star itself. A pegasus appeared in front of both Kairi and Anubis.

"It can't be!" Anubis cried, staring at the winged horse. "The legendary pegasus, Elna!" He backed away as Kairi leapt onto the horse's back, clutching her cutlass.

"This ends now, Anubis," she hissed, the horse taking to the air. Then, they dove down, straight at the villain. Raising the cutlass, she struck straight at the Pyramid of Light, and it shattered into a million pieces.

"No!" Anubis cried, beginning to fade from the bright light. Kairi landed beside her horse, and grinned, placing her cutlass back into the sheath. Her black/red hair flowed in the wind around them, and her friend, Elna, faded along with Anubis. The violet shadows faded as well, and a figure was spotted, lying on the ground in front of them. It was a man with brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Brian!" Yami cried, racing over to his guardian. "He's still breathing. We have to get him back to Domino, now!" Parou's eyes glowed, and they teleported to the Kame Turtle Game Shop, which was now restored. Yami walked inside, and placed Brian onto the couch.

"He needs rest now," Inuyasha whispered, walking off, the group following the half demon. "He should be fine after a few hours." Kairi nodded sadly, and looked back at the Kame Turtle Game Shop. This was her home now, as it was her father's home. She now had a full family.

Will Brian be okay? What about that pegasus, Elna? Where did it come from? Find out in chapter ten, Memories Fade.

Review, please.


	10. Memories Fade

The tenth chapter of Vampire Insight is now underway! What will happen now that the group is out of the Shadow Realm? Find out, and enjoy! P.S, I shall be doing two more seasons to the Vampire Saga before it finally comes to an end. Sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Brian opened his eyes, and the group came into focus. He rubbed his head, and groaned.

"What happened?" he muttered, clutching his head. Inuyasha looked at him with hopeful eyes, his white hair blowing in the air conditioner.

"You are free from Anubis' grasp, Guardian," Yami soothed, stroking his hair. "He sent you to the Shadow Realm after you were weak with exhaustion. It was a frightful day for us all." Kairi nodded in agreement, her face red from crying into Parou's shoulder. Leftover tears glistened on her face as she smiled at her friend.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Kairi," he whispered, smiling weakly.

"You too," she replied, placing a CD into the stereo. It was Il Divo, a classical crossover group that she liked back in America. The song was "Unbreak My Heart" in Spanish. It was calming, gentle, and it caused Brian to rest peacefully, the smile still implanted on his face.

-**The next day**-

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" shouted a voice in Brian's ear. His eyes snapped open, and Kairi's face was in his view, and she was holding flowers. "Here. These are for you, for surviving the Shadow Realm, and breaking free from Anubis." Brian took the bouquet, and thanked Kairi. The girl bowed, and left, leaving Brian to drown in the memories that he had with his friends.

-**Later in the afternoon**-

"Hey, guys," Brian greeted the Dueling Death Roses in Kairi's garage, the band instruments already set up. "Ready?"

"You bet!" the others replied, Kairi taking hold of her electric guitar, as did Yami. Joey took the drums, as usual. This practice would be one that they would never forget.

I'm sad to say, but I must say it. This was the last chapter! (sobs) I know, it was a lot of hard work, but I enjoyed it. The sixth season will be up soon. I can't think of a title as of now, so I may need some help. (ponders)

Review, please!


End file.
